


Cookie Thief

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies





	Cookie Thief

Becky hums as she rolls out the dough for the cookies.  She glances over when she hears the door from the garage open.  She smiles at the sight of Charlotte walking in.  “Hey,” she says.

 

“Hey,” Charlotte replies.  She walks over and gives Becky a quick kiss.  “What kind are you making?”

 

“Sugar cookies right now.  I’ll get to the butterballs next.  I know that’s what you’re looking for.”

 

“I am.  Let me go get changed and then I’ll help you.”

 

“That would be appreciated.”

 

When Charlotte returns, Becky is putting the first batch of cookies in the oven.  “First batch is in,” Becky says.

 

“How many are you making?”

 

“Too many.”  Becky smiles at her.  “I have two dozen sugar cookies in right now.  I have another two dozen ready to go in when that’s finished.  And we’re getting ready to start with the butterballs.”

 

“Great.”  Charlotte rubs her hands together.  “Tell me what to do.”

 

They fall into a nice pattern getting everything ready.  It’s something they do often.  It doesn’t matter what they’re doing, they always manage to find a way to work together without having to even talk about what they’re doing.

 

“So, I’m thinking hot chocolate and a nice fire would be great after this,” Charlotte says after a few minutes of silence.

 

Becky smiles and nods.  “I like that idea.”

 

“Of course you do.  I came up with it.”  Charlotte flashes a bright smile.  “I am brilliant.”

 

“Okay, take a step back, Char.”

 

Becky closes the oven after switching the batches of cookies.  “All right, we’re halfway there,” she says.  “Just have to wait for those and get the butterballs in.”

 

Charlotte nods.  “I think I’ll go get the fireplace going.  Or do you want me to help you clean up in here?”

 

“No, you go do that.  I’ll clean up.”

 

“Okay.  And don’t worry about the hot chocolate.  I’ll make that after I get the fire started.”

 

“Okay.”  Becky smiles as she watches Charlotte walk out of the kitchen once again.  She turns and starts cleaning up the mess they made.  She always wonders how they manage to make as big of a mess as they do.  She never did before Charlotte came around.  Of course, it was also different before Charlotte.

 

It doesn’t take long for Becky to get everything cleaned up.  She’s pulling the batch of sugar cookies out of the oven when Charlotte returns from the living room.  “Perfect timing.  About ten more minutes and then we’re good.”

 

“We do get to eat some of these cookies today, right?” Charlotte asks.

 

“Of course.  Not all of them are for the Christmas parties.”

 

Becky follows Charlotte into the living room when the last batch of cookies are finished.  She settles in on the couch beside Charlotte, pulling her legs up under her.  “Cookie thief, how many did you take?” she asks.

 

Charlotte wraps her arm around Becky’s shoulders.  “Two.”

 

“Okay, I’ll let you get away with that.”

 

“Good, now shut up and enjoy the fire.”


End file.
